Dulce predición
by Ahidis Black
Summary: Una predicción que surge producto de un juego... pero que puede transformarse en realidad... James&Lily One-shot!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuacion pertennecen a J.K Rowlin yo solo los utilizo para matar el tiempo libre :)**

**'DULCE PREDICCION'**

...

-Anda… ¿hasta cuando te resistirás? Dame tan solo un pequeño besito.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter! Ahora sal de mi camino si no quieres que te eche un conjuro encima.

Una escena usual que se podía presenciar a diario por los corredores de Howarts. El popular James Potter acosando a la joven Lily Evans, una alumna ejemplar, hermosa, la número uno y la única que de todo el colegio que se atrevió a despreciar una y otra vez al guapísimo buscador de Gryfindor.

Mientras este par reñía se acercaron los amigos del chico a disfrutar del show del día.

-¿Molestando mujercitas indefensas Cornamenta? -dijo un chico alto, extremadamente guapo (debo aclarar) y de cabello negro alborotado.

-¡No hay ninguna chica indefensa por aquí! -respondió con furia la peliroja mientras se alejaba.

-Espera… ¿te vas tan rápido? -James la sostuvo por brazo para evitar que se alejara. La giró para poder estar en contacto con sus profundos ojos que lo volvían simplemente loco.

-Te lo advierto... ¡suéltame!

-Suficiente por hoy, ¡vámonos! -intervino Lupin el prefecto, palmeando a James en la espalda.

-No... hoy es el día... -dijo sin escuchar a su amigo y sujetó aún mas fuerte a la chica, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, estaba decidido, no esperaría más, la besaría sin importarle lo que pasara después… tan solo ese momento existía, los ojos de Lily eran su completo universo… ¡hoy era el día que tanto había esperado!

Sin darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar, se acercó y sus labios hicieron contacto, en un hermoso beso que duró tan sólo unos segundos, pero que a James le parecieron una eternidad... era como probar la gloria, la felicidad inmensa mas grande que si hubiese ganado la copa de las casas diez mil veces... pero entonces el momento mágico se rompió.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eres un idiota!

Al parecer ella no había disfrutado tanto el momento como él, lucía profundamente enojada y sus ojos estaban rojos al borde de lágrimas por el coraje.

-¡Te lo advertí! – En ese momento luces rojas salieron de varita apuntando directo a James.

-¡Protego! -intervino Remus rápidamente interceptando el hechizo pero haciéndolo rebotar-desafortunadamente- sobre una chica de primer año de Revenclaw.

-¡ahhhhh! -la chica se quejó agudamente su rostro estaba ahora lleno de granos y espinillas, sus ojos apenas se notaban entre aquella gran masa de erupciones en su piel.

Sus quejidos atrajeron la atención de todos en el corredor y la profesora Mcgonagall apareció enseguida.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ah sucedido aquí? -exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro a causa de impresión. Al ver a Remus y a Lily con sus varitas fuera su expresión cambio de inmediato ahora lucia realmente enfadada.

-¿Pueden explicarme que sucedió aquí? –preguntó con la nariz respingada, denotando total disgusto.

-¡Ustedes! Acompañen a esta niña con Madam Pomfrey! -añadió dirigiéndose a un grupo de niños que también se encontraban en el corredor.

-y ustedes 4… ¡a mi oficina!

-Pero yo no hice nada. -se quejo Sirius

-Pues no le creo. –sentenció. -Pero en mi oficina hablaremos. ¡Andando!

Los chicos y Lily se dirigieron en silencio destino a un castigo seguro.

-¿Y bien... quién me puede explicar que le sucedió exactamente a esa niña? –pero todos se mantenían en absoluto silencio.

-¿Usted joven Lupin?

-Pues vera profesora… es... es algo complicado...

-hmmm -con un respingo cambió su mirada hacia la chica pelirroja...

-Entonces usted señorita Evans... ¿Qué le orillo a atacar a una alumna indefensa de primer curso? respecto a su intachable conducta no puedo creer que lo haya hecho deliberadamente...

-Estooooo... sucedió... -parecía realmente nerviosa, jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras intentaba explicarse delante de la jefa de la casa de los leones, seguro era la primera vez que se exponía a un castigo.

-¡Yo lo explicare! -Dijo el guapo buscador salvando a Lily de la larga historia y ante los rostros confundidos de todos los presentes empezó a hablar antes de que pudiesen interrumpirlo o contradecirlo.

-Sucede que como parte de una broma YO intente hechizar a canuto...

-¿A quién? –interrumpió la profesora confundida.

-... a Sirius –corrigió de inmediato -lo quise hechizar para impresionar a Lily y que aceptara salir conmigo, pero el prefecto Lupin intervino con otro hechizo y este por accidente reboto en la niña de primero, así que como verá toda la culpa es mía… Lily no tiene nada que ver tan solo castígueme a mi. Tampoco es culpa de Remus o Sirius...

-Pero... –La pelirroja quiso contradecirlo pero Lupin la puso la mano en el hombro indicando que era mejor que permaneciera callada.

-En ese caso… me temo señor Potter que los permisos para salir a Hogsmenade están cancelados para usted.

-En cuanto a ustedes 3 pueden retirarse. ¡y veinte puntos menos para Gryfindor por los alborotos causados! ahora vuelvan a sus clases.

Sin más palabras se retiraron rumbo a la torre donde tenían su siguiente clase de adivinación, al parecer todos estaban aun pasmados por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Lily -dijo James quedamente acercándose a la chica. Entonces el breve silencio se rompió regresándole a la chica la misma adrenalina que tenia justo después del beso.

-¡Tu eres gran idiota! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca mas! -empezó a vociferar por el corredor vacío mientras agitaba sus manos para darle intensidad a sus palabras, mientras los 2 jóvenes acompañantes intentaban camuflarse con la pared y pasar inadvertidos.

-¿quee? Te salvé de un castigo de Mcgonagall y aun así me insultas! –cuestinó confundido el joven mago.

-¡Yo no te debo nada! Tal como le dijiste a la profesora ¡todo fue tu culpa!

-¿Acaso yo hechicé a la niña esa? ¡Nooooooooo! Fue la gran Lily Evans… ¡Que todos lo escuchen! –empezó a gritonear con sarcasmo.

-¡eres un idiota!

-¡pues has besado a un idiota entonces!

-No. ¡tú me besaste!

-da igual…

-¡claro que no!

Pero la multitud que se avecinaba los hizo frenar su cólera y entrar a clase. James ocupó su asiento junto a Sirius, Lupin, y Colagusano; Lily dirigió una mirada desdeñosa hacia ellos, y ocupó un asiento lejano junto a una de sus amigas.

-¿dónde te metiste? –le preguntó la chica a la pelirroja.

-Después te cuento... –y quedaron en silencio para comenzar la clase.

La profesora empezó a hablar...

-En esta clase leeremos la bola de cristal… conocer los presagios del futuro es una tarea sumamente difícil… pero si logran abrir su ojo interior no les resultara complicado en lo absoluto…. ahora concéntrense en la bola que esta en su mesa y cuando puedan ver algo llámenme para escucharlos...

Entre murmullos los alumnos empezaron a investigar y tratar de 'adivinar' que había en aquella bola de cristal acerca de su futuro... tarea que al parecer a la chica pelirroja se le complicaba demasiado puesto que giraba y giraba la bola sin alcanzar a vislumbrar nada.

-James, tal vez deberías olvidarte de Lily…. parece que de verdad te desprecia... -inquirió Sirius en voz baja.

-noo! ella es diferente de verdad me gusta... solo que la veo y no me puedo controlar...

-pues si no lo haces creo que terminara por matarte... ¿viste lo que le hizo a esa niña? ¿que tal que el hechizo te hubiera dado a ti?

-pues habría valido la pena... -le respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-En verdad estas mal... ¿hace cuánto que no sales con una chica? ahora te la pasas acosándola... escúchame Cornamenta, si sigues con esto no creo que algo bueno salga de aquí...

-¿ya han visto algo que nos puedan compartir con la clase? -Dijo de pronto la voz de la profesora tras ellos... sonaba enojada.

-hmm hmmm...

James se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie frente a toda la clase... todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo, todos excepto Lily, quién rodó los ojos al escuchar como había transformado un regaño de la maestra en lo que seguro era otra broma de las que solía hacer con sus amigos.

-ehh alcanzado abrir mi ojo interior, -dijo haciendo ademanes absurdos sobre la bola de cristal que sostenía en alto con una mano.

-y eh visto cosas sorprendentes acerca de mi futuro...

Hizo una breve pausa para recibir una ovación en coro por parte de la clase y entonces prosiguió...

-¡me eh visto a mi mismo! –y lla clase ovacionó de nuevo…

-vivo en el valle de Godric y tengo.. tengo ... tengo UNA ESPOSA!

Las chicas presentes dejaron escapar chillidos de emoción mientras se codeaban unas a otras.

-¡y es Lily Evans! -continuó callándolas a todas, provocando que giraran su mirada de desprecio en dirección a ella.

Lily estaba conmocionada, el mar de emociones que sentía en el vientre era demasiado para describirlo…. coraje mezclado con humillación… no podía soportarlo… James vivía para fastidiarla… se levantó violentamente de su asiento dejando escapar un bufido, Potter parecía petrificado ante su reacción y todos, incluyendo a la maestra estaban atentos para no perderse ningún detalle de la escena.

-¡Esta clase es de adivinación! No de sueños absurdos… tal vez los vapores de la chimenea te han afectado el cerebro. -respondió ella con voz fuerte y clara y poniéndose de pie se dispuso para abandonar la clase.

-¡ESPERA! -atino él a decir… ella se giro levemente para escucharlo de nuevo... esperando una disculpa de su parte… él simplemente sonrío y añadió...

-¡también eh visto que tenemos un hijo! será un buscador tan bueno como yo -y termino triunfante su 'predicción'.

Ella se retiro airadamente y la clase continúo de forma normal. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Ahora... ¿Quién puede decir que las predicciones no se vuelven realidad?

...

Esta historia ya la había subido antes, pero la di de baja para hacerle algunas correcciones ortográficas y de sintaxis.

Gracias por leer! déjenme un review con sus comentarios :D

También pueden seguirme en twitter, búsquenme como: **aidasifuentez** siempre estoy ahí. :D


End file.
